Pee Wee's Playhouse Christmas Special
Episode Plot Pee-Wee and his Playhouse friends celebrate the Christmas holiday with many guests. Pee-Wee wishes from Jambi that the Playhouse is decorated for Christmas. At the time Cher visits, Pee-Wee displays the secret word, which is year. Pee-wee plays in the snow and ice skates with Little Richard. He builds a snowman, which talks. Pee-wee connects-the-dots to a sled, and rides with Magic Screen's cousin Magic Johnson. Pee-Wee learns different holiday traditions such as breaking the pinata and Hanukkah from Mrs. Rene. After receiving one too many fruitcakes from his friends, Pee-wee shows his friends a new room made of fruitcakes. Randy unplugs the Christmas lights and is suddenly taught the True Meaning of Christmas. Everyone sings various Christmas carols until Santa arrives. Santa tells Pee-Wee that his Christmas list is too big, and he doesn't have enough presents for the other children around the world. Pee-Wee realized that he was a little selfish, and listened to his conscience, "Christmas is the time we should be thinking of what can we do for others." Pee-Wee tells Santa that he'll give his presents back. Santa asks Pee-Wee to help him deliver Christmas presents, which Pee-Wee happily accepts his offer. At the end Pee-Wee gets an extra wish from Jambi since it's Christmas Day. He wishes that everyone including the viewers would have the merriest Christmas of all, and a Happy New Year! Guest Stars * Aaron Fletcher as Santa Claus * UCLA Men's Glee Club as Marine Choir * Frankie Avalon * Cher * Charo * Del Rubio Triplets * Annette Funicello * Zsa Zsa Gabor * Whoppi Goldberg * Magic Johnson * Grace Jones * K.D. Lang * Little Richard * Joan Rivers * Dinah Shore * Oprah Winfrey Trivia * This was a one hour special. * This special was divided into two shows, and several parts were cut, during Fox Family airings. * Magic Screen and Magic Johnson are cousins. * Grace Jones sings "Little Drummer Boy." * Pee-wee has Frankie and Annette make Christmas cards. * Annette starts the cartoon. * The secret word is displayed in the middle of the episode. * Cher responds to the secret word instructions by screaming. * Del Rubio Triplets sing "Winter Wonderland." * k.d. lang sings "Jingle Bell Rock." * Dinah Shore sings "12 Days (or so) of Christmas." * Charo sings "Feliz Navidad." * Pee Wee and Mrs. Renee sing "The Dreidel Song" with lyrics on the screen. * Pee Wee & his friends sing "Pee-Wee's Christmas Medley": ** Jingle Bells ** It Came Upon The Midnight Clear ** Deck The Halls ** O Come All Ye Faithful ** Winter Wonderland * Pee-Wee gets lots of Fruit Cakes. * Mrs. Rene and the Dinosaur Family are Jewish. * This is the only episode where Pee-Wee doesn't ride the scooter eject at the end. Instead he helps Santa deliver presents. The credits show Pee-wee and Santa riding the sleigh. * Dinah Shore is still on the phone at the end. * '''Fourth Wall (and Camera Lens) Broken: '''Pee-wee breaks the camera with his yo-yo. He asks Conky too put a new camera on the list. * Out of all characters, Globey is the only character in the special without a speaking role. * Accomodations for the show were provided by the (now-defunct) Los Angeles Registry Hotel. Notes * Secret word: "year". * Connect-the-dots: sleigh (w/ Magic Johnson). * Snack: hot chocolate. * First Wish: Playhouse was decorated. * Second wish: Everyone would have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. |} Category:Specials